Hors d'haleine
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Yaoi 01x02] Heero est amoureux de Duo mais n'ose se déclarer. Ce dernier à l'inverse ne cesse de le provoquer et de lui faire des propositions à ce sujet. Sa désinvolture cacheraitelle quelque chose ?


**Titre :** Hors d'haleine   
**Auteur :** Setsu'   
**Email :** dark.setsuna1caramail.com   
**Base :** GW comme d'hab ..   
**Genre :** One Shot, Songfic, OOC, Mini pov01, Lemon ..   
**Pairing :** 010201 et 01x02

Attention j'ai exceptionnellement traduit la chanson -   
Duo : C'est pas exceptionnel tu l'as déjà fait ..   
Moi : Bon j'ai traduit la chanson lance un regard noir-made-in-hee-chan-sauf-qui-fait-encore-plus-peur en direction de Duo Elle s'intitule _Breathless_ de The Corrs et en fait si je l'ai traduite c'est que je pensais vraiment pas que les paroles voulaient dire ça ..Alors pitêtre que vs non plus -

**Disclaimer :** perso pas à moi et z'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet TT ..

Pov de Heero

.

**Bonne lecture **  
  
. 

* * *

.

.

**Go on, go on   
Leave me breathless   
Come on **  
  
.  
. 

Hors d'haleine

.

.

Heero entra dans sa chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité. Il était plus de onze heures et l'adolescent revenait d'une énième mission en solitaire. La faible lueur de la lune éclairait son visage endormit. Le japonais l'observa un instant, se délectant de cette image attendrissante.

.

**The**** daylight's fading slowly**   
La lumière du jour disparaît doucement

.

Il entra ensuite dans la salle de bain, retirant ses vêtements humides et sanglants dans un mouvement souple et silencieux. 01 distingua un moment ses traits à travers l'armoire à glace face à lui. Multiples entailles et égratignures redessinaient son visage aux contours carrés. Il entra dans la douche et tourna lentement le robinet d'arrivée d'eau, se débarrassant peu à peu de ses souvenirs sanglants. L'adolescent attrapa ensuite une serviette blanche, l'enserrant autour de sa taille, il entreprit de panser ses meurtrissures. Quelques minutes après, le brun ressortit de la salle d'eau, vêtu d'un boxer noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc pour pyjama. Il rencontra alors deux lagons améthyste étincelant. 

.

**The**** time with you is standing still**   
Avec toi le temps s'arrête 

.

L'américain s'était redressé sur son lit, assis en tailleur. Sa natte, dont quelques mèches s'échappaient, cascadait sur son dos tendu. Il observa un instant l'adolescent immobile, face à lui. 

- Ca c'est bien passé ?

- Hai

Le japonais avança vers son lit, sortant de l'obscurité. Duo distingua alors ses blessures sur son visage meurtri et un bandage autour de son poignet. Heero ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, le fixant avec intensité.

.

**I'm waiting for you only**   
Je n'attends que toi 

.

L'asiatique s'assit sur son lit, une jambe sous lui. Il observait toujours le pilote qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Une lueur d'inquiétude semblait hanter son regard. Duo se leva dans un mouvement rapide pour ne se retrouver plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Heero n'avait pas anticipé ce geste et il sentait déjà une chaleur monter jusqu'à ses joues. Duo déposa avec tendresse sa main sur sa joue meurtrie, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa rougeur. 

.

**The slightest touch and I feel weak**   
Le moindre toucher me rend faible 

.

Il détailla avec ses doigts les entailles   
  
- Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave 

- Un peu .. Avoua le pilote   
  
Il vit un sourire s'étirer lentement au creux de ses lèvres. L'adolescent murmura :   
  
- Je me souviens lorsque j'étais petit et que je m'étais battu une nouvelle fois contre un garçon dans la rue, Soeur Hélène appuyait sa main sur mes plaies délicatement, un sourire tendre éclairait son visage et pour calmer ma douleur, elle déposait un baiser sur chacune de mes blessures avant de me murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.   
  
Duo s'approcha d'avantage du pilote blessé et posa lentement ses lèvres sur sa joue meurtrie. Heero restait immobile, transporté par cette sensation exquise. Duo s'appuya sur la cuisse du brun et sur son épaule, et déposa un à un des baisers sur son visage endolori. Il parsema sa peau de baisers tendres avant d'approcher son visage de son oreille. Heero avait conservé ses paupières closes, complètement à la merci de son assaillant. Il sentit alors un souffle chaud contre son cou et les doigts du pilote se resserrer sur sa cuisse.   
  
- Bonne nuit, Hee-chan ..   
  
L'américain se détacha de lui, tel un courant d'air et se recouvrit de sa couette avant de replonger dans un sommeil profond. Heero n'avait pas bougé depuis. Il sentait ses sens en ébullition, son pouls s'accélérer et son coeur battre brutalement contre sa poitrine. Sa peau s'hérissait et son corps réagissait à la pensée de ce qui venait de se passer. Veillant bien à ce que 02 ait repris sa nuit, il se leva d'une vitesse fulgurante et courut jusqu'à la salle d'eau, une nouvelle douche en perspective.

.

**I cannot lie**   
Je ne peux pas mentir 

.

Le brun sortit quelques minutes après, calmé. Il tira la couette en plumes recouvrant son lit avant de se glisser à l'intérieur, silencieux. L'adolescent posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Un bruit les lui fit ouvrir aussitôt. Duo venait de faire tomber son traversin, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de dormir généreusement. Heero reposa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur cet ange ensommeillé. 

.

**From**** you I can not hide**   
Je ne peux pas me cacher de toi 

.

Il avait l'air si paisible, si innocent. La guerre n'avait en rien entaché sa pureté. Malgré tout ce sang déversé, son sourire restait intact. Heero avait comprit que tout cela n'était qu'un masque.. Mais après tout, lui aussi n'en portait-il pas un ? Dés le premier jour, il avait été séduit par cette lueur rieuse au creux de ces prunelles violines. Il avait pensé ne jamais plus le revoir, que c'était juste une apparition opportune et il s'est avéré pourtant que cet assassin énigmatique devint son coéquipier tout comme trois autres adolescents. Dés lors, impossible de chasser cette image de son esprit. Obsédante et ensorcelante, il a connu ce jour-là sa première défaite.

.

**I'm losing will to try**   
Je perds la volonté d'essayer 

.

Le japonais a alors essayé d'emprisonner ce sentiment exacerbé au plus profond de lui, pour que personne ne le découvre, qu'il soit le seul détenteur de ce secret annihilant. Mais dés que l'adolescent au charme déroutant apparaissait, tout lui explosait aux yeux comme au premier jour. 

.

**Can't hide it**   
Je ne peux pas le cacher   
  
. 

Il appréciait tout chez lui. Même son babillage incessant, qu'il lui avait pourtant souvent reproché, il lui réchauffait le coeur en période de doute. Il aimait sa personnalité extrême, ses qualités d'assassin, il faisait abstraction de ses défauts. Et au-delà de cela, Heero le désirait. Constamment, il ne pouvait lutter contre cette image furtive de l'adolescent sous l'eau ruisselante, sa peau claire et satinée, la descente de ses reins ciselée, ses longues mèches caramélisées cascadant sur son dos élancé et musclé. Il l'aimait et il était devenu sa faiblesse.

.

**Can't fight it**   
Je ne peux pas le combattre 

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

.

.

**So go on, go on   
Alors continue, continue**

.

Heero releva le nez de son bol quand il sentit deux bras enserrer son cou tendrement.   
  
- Salut tout le monde ! Hee-chan, bien dormi ?   
  
Le japonais ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, jugeant que l'ignorance serait le meilleur moyen de le faire partir. Il ne comprit que trop tard son erreur quand il sentit deux mains audacieuses se glisser sous son tee-shirt. 

.

**Come**** on leave me breathless**   
Laisse-moi hors d'haleine 

.

Il attrapa alors les mains malicieuses qui s'insinuaient sous son tee-shirt, effleurant ses omoplates et les plaqua contre la table sous ses mains fermes.   
  
- Pour une fois que tu me disais rien, j'ai voulu en profiter ! Lui lança-t-il avant de déposer un baiser furtif dans son cou et de s'échapper.

- Tu m'as l'air bien en forme pour un début de matinée ? S'exclama Quatre en souriant, lui beurrant déjà quelques tartines.

- C'est vrai !! Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai bien dormi .. Répondit Duo tout en fixant langoureusement Heero

.

**Tempt**** me, tease me**   
Incite-moi, taquine-moi 

.

Le japonais pris alors une jolie teinte rouge qu'il essaya de masquer du mieux possible. Il jeta un regard noir à l'adolescent après une de ses remarques tendancieuses. 

.  
  
**'Till I can't deny this**   
Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse pas nier

.

Duo débuta alors son babillage incessant accompagné de Quatre :   
  
- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Vu le soleil qu'il y a j'vois d'ici une ptite séance de bronzette .. Hee-chan me préparant des cocktails .. Hee-chan en maillot de bain ..Hee-chan sans ..   
  
Il fut interrompu par une tape sur la tête par le principal concerné   
  
- Bon ok, t'auras le droit de conserver ton spandex .. Soupira 02   
  
Heero lui désigna en réponse un regard noir made in Perfect Soldier   
  
L'américain le fixa alors intensément sans cligner des yeux, une seule fois. 

.

**Loving**** feeling**   
Ce sentiment d'amour 

.

Le japonais se sentit soudain fiévreux et il détourna le regard.   
  
- Puff tu joue les dobermans mais t'es même pas capables de résister plus deux minutes au combat de n'oeil !! S'exclama 02, le dos tourné au pilote, cherchant une bouteille de lait dans le frigo, nerveusement.   
  
Il voulait à tout prix lui masquer ses joues en feu et quoi de mieux que le frigo pour le calmer ..   
  
- C'est ça que tu cherches ? S'exclama 05 à côté de lui   
  
Duo releva la tête, non sans se cogner et acquiesça soudain silencieux.   
  
WuFei ricana, Trowa et Quatre échangèrent un sourire et Heero n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à masquer sa propre rougeur   
  
Duo avala son bol de chocolat tout en dévorant rapidement les tartines préparées par Quatre. Il releva son visage vers le japonais, du chocolat bordait le contour de ses lèvres, le rendant tout simplement irrésistible. 

.

**Make**** me long for your kiss**   
Fais-moi désirer ardemment ton baiser 

.

Le natté essuya brièvement ses lèvres avant de se lever pour déposer son bol dans l'évier.   
  
- Bon bah je vais allez enfiler mon maillot de bain .. 

- Duo ? S'exclama 01 en le retenant par son tee-shirt

- Hee-koi ? Répondit 02   
  
Heero lui lança un regard noir avant de s'exclamer :   
  
- On a une mission .. Déclara le brun, amusé   
  
Il vit alors le visage de Duo se décontenancer   
  
- Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit toute suite ? T'es vraiment trop sadique Hee-chan !!

- Tais-toi et écoute .. Pour cette mission, les cinq pilotes sont requis : Trois à l'avant et Deux à l'arrière. 03, 05 et 02, vous entrerez dans la base pour récupérer une armure mobile et les étapes de sa construction, voici la description. Duo, tu entreras par les conduits d'aération..

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?! S'exclama le natt

- Parce que tu es le plus rapide pour déverrouiller toutes les ouvertures, donc tu iras récupérer l'armure et tu l'emmèneras ici   
  
Heero lui passa un plan   
  
- Trowa, tu iras directement à la base de données principale, de là tu m'enverras toutes les infos par réseau avant de détruire la bande.   
  
Le français acquiesça.   
  
- WuFei, tu poseras des explosifs dans tous les points stratégiques de la base pour qu'elle soit détruite en totalité, tu auras peu d'explosifs sur toi pour plus de sûreté donc repaire bien les lieux ..

- Ok

- Et donc Quatre et moi on reste à l'arrière pour décrypter les étapes et l'envoyer au plus tôt aux Mads, des questions ?

- T'as déjà pris ta douche ? Demanda Duo   
  
Heero crut bien qu'il allait s'écrouler de son tabouret quand il comprit la demande déguisée du pilote.   
  
- OUI !! S'exclama-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, empourpr

- Tant pis ! s'exclama 02, j'aurais au moins essayé.. Soupira-t-il   
  
Quatre esquissa un sourire et lança Duo sur un nouveau sujet.

.

**Go on, go on**   
Continue, continue   
**Yeah come on**   
Ouais, allez   
  
. 

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

.  
.

**And**** if there's no tomorrow**   
Et s'il n'y a pas de lendemain 

.

Heero attendait, impatient, le regard ancré dans son ordinateur, que la connexion s'établisse. Il n'aimait pas être relégué à l'arrière, lui procurant un sentiment d'impuissance et de faiblesse. Depuis quelques temps, l'asiatique redoutait chaque mission que devait effectuer l'américain. Ce n'est pas qu'il doutait de ses capacités, loin de là, simplement il avait peur pour lui, une crainte jusqu'alors inconnue à ses yeux mais lui dévoilant que trop bien la force de son attachement présent. La mission avait débuté depuis près de dix minutes. Tout semblait se dérouler comme prévu : WuFei installait les charges selon son jugement, Trowa avait atteint la salle de contrôle, seul Duo restait injoignable. L'adolescent se mit à tapoter avec son stylo sur le rebord de la table, preuve de sa nervosité grandissante. 

.

**And**** all we have is here and now**   
Et si tout ce que nous possédons est l

.

Cette tension l'envahissait lentement. Dans sa tête mille scénarios défilaient inlassablement, plus complexes les uns que les autres. Heero posa son regard sur Quatre qui cachait que trop mal son inquiétude. Quinze minutes qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles, rien de surprenant avec ce baka étourdi et pourtant ... Heero doutait. Trowa lui avait fait parvenir les données et venait de détruire le réseau central. WuFei attendait son accord pour déclencher les explosifs. Et Duo ?   
Soudain Quatre s'exclama à bout de nerf :   
  
- Heero j'en peux plus, il faut qu'on le retrouve..   
  
Le japonais n'en attendant pas moins, se mit à pianoter avec frénésie sur son clavier, névrosé. Il essayait par tous les moyens d'établir une connexion avec le natté, sans succès. L'adolescent jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. 

.

**I'm happy just to have you**   
Le seul fait de t'avoir me rend heureux 

.

L'alarme allait se remettre en marche d'une seconde à l'autre et l'armure mobile n'avait toujours pas bougé de cet hangar clos. Heero regarda brièvement sur son écran pour voir si la connexion entre 02 et lui parvenait. Un mot en caractères rouges s'afficha sur l'écran : Echec. L'adolescent prit d'une rage incontrôlable, balança son ordinateur contre le mur, à bout de nerf. Quatre sursauta devant la violence inhabituelle du pilote, lui procurant encore plus un sentiment de panique. Le japonais attrapa son blouson avant de descendre de la camionnette. 

.

**You're all the love I need somehow**   
Tu es tout l'amour dont j'ai besoin d'une façon ou d'une autre 

.

- Heero, où vas tu ? C'est de la folie, reviens.. S'écria 04 mais l'adolescent l'ignora.   
  
Le brun lui jeta un dernier regard avant de partir en courant en direction de la base. Il sauta par dessus les barbelés avant de poursuivre sa course. Évitant les rayons infrarouges de l'alarme, 01 traversa les couloirs pour accéder jusqu'aux hangars. Jusque là il était passé inaperçu mais des coups de feu retentissaient à quelques pas de lui. Heero ouvra avec fracas la porte et s'immobilisa un instant. Duo était au centre de la pièce, résistant aux balles et aux coups d'une vingtaine de soldats armés. Le pilote analysa quelques instants la situation avant de remarquer un tireur en position derrière son partenaire. Le natté ne pouvait l'apercevoir de là où il était. Heero s'élança vers son coéquipier, évitant avec agilité les tirs avant d'attraper le pilote blessé contre lui et de l'écarter des assauts ennemis pour se réfugier derrière des cartons empilés, à l'abri. Les deux pilotes se retrouvèrent à terre, fermement enlacés. Duo restait immobile dans les bras de son sauveur, le visage camouflé contre son torse. Le brun ne bougeait pas également, profitant de ces quelques instants de proximité avec l'adolescent. 

.

**It's like a dream**   
C'est comme dans un rêve 

.

Un murmure lui parvint aux oreilles. Son prénom. Duo l'avait murmuré. Surplombant le natté dans son intégralité, Heero se redressa quelque peu pour le libérer de son poids. Son regard croisa celui aux touches violines. L'adolescent le fixa avec attention, croyant discerner à travers ce bleu glacé, une lueur d'inquiétude. Quand soudain, il réalisa leur position, il détourna le regard, les joues rougies. 

.

**Although**** I'm not asleep**   
Bien que je sois éveill

.

Heero remarquant la gène de son ami et pour briser ce silence, murmura de sa voix grave :   
  
- Tu n'as rien ?   
  
Duo le regarda à nouveau, son regard étincelant plongeant dans celui verglacé du brun. Heero se laissa aller contre le pilote alors que 02 le regardait comme jamais. Il abaissa lentement la tête, diminuant l'espace séparant son visage de celui de l'américain. 

.

**I never want to wake up**   
J'aimerai ne jamais me réveiller 

.

Il vit un instant une lueur d'inquiétude passer dans les yeux de 02 quand celui-ci réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire mais bien vite remplacer par quelque chose d'autre qu'Heero ne sut définir. Soudain impulsif, le japonais brisa l'espace les séparant encore et déposa ses lèvres contre celles de son partenaire. 

.

**Don't**** lose it**   
Ne le perds pas

.

Le moment ne fut que bien vite brisé quand Duo l'enserra fortement pour les propulser hors du champ d'une grenade ennemie. Cependant, il laissa ses lèvres accolées aux siennes, pour prolonger ce doux contact. Duo à présent au-dessus de lui, détacha ses lèvres de celles de l'asiatique pour se redresser puis esquisser un sourire. 

.

**Don't**** leave it**   
Ne le laisse pas 

.

Il sortit ensuite l'arme subtilisée au brun lors de leur échange et tira rageusement sur les ozzies en face. Heero sortit de sa léthargie, empoigna son gun et tira en union avec Duo. A deux, ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour venir à bout des soldats de l'organisation, les deux pilotes se rendirent ensuite vers l'armure mobile pour en prendre les commandes et l'emmener jusqu'au lieu prévu à l'origine.   
  
.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

.  
.

Heero noya son regard dans l'alcool contenu dans son verre, distinguant à travers son reflet la silhouette ondulante du natté. Duo avait insisté pour venir dans cette boite ce soir, prétextant la victoire à célébrer. Heero releva les yeux pour observer l'américain dansant un peu plus loin. Depuis leur retour de mission, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois, l'ignorant. Le brun en était même à se demander s'il ne l'évitait pas. Il sortit soudain de ses pensées lorsqu'il rencontra deux perles améthyste à quelques centimètres de lui. L'adolescent remarqua alors la position du pilote. Celui-ci se tenait assis sur ses genoux, les mains posées sur l'avant de ses cuisses. Pour un rien déstabilisé, il fixa l'américain dans les yeux, d'un air blasé.   
  
- Alors mon coeur, on broie du noir ? Murmura sensuellement Duo, passant ses doigts entre les mèches recouvrant la nuque du brun. 

- Duo.. descend de là .. S'exclama 01 d'une voix assurée.   
  
Voyant que l'adolescent ne bougeait pas, il l'attrapa par la taille pour le poser sur une chaise à côté. Mais Duo n'allait pas en rester là, déterminé à faire sortir son coéquipier de sa retenue, il caressa discrètement les contours de sa cuisse, bavardant avec Quatre. Heero attrapa alors sa main pour la poser sur la table, écrasant ses doigts sous sa main ferme. L'adolescent esquissa un sourire, amusé par sa résistance. Il se leva alors d'un geste brusque pour retourner sur la piste.

.

**So go on, go on**   
Alors continue, continue 

.

Il commença à se déhancher sur un rythme enivrant, dégageant quelque chose d'à la fois mystérieux et envoûtant. Ses mains se mêlaient avec sensualité dans les courbes de sa natte, battant le creux de ses reins. Il savait que Heero le regardait à cet instant. Le natté ondula encore quelques minutes sur les paroles langoureuses d'une chanson avant de retourner vers sa proie. Le brun posa un regard inquisiteur sur lui, ne voulant pas se laisser avoir au jeu de l'américain. Duo s'assit de nouveau de la table, riant aux éclats avec le jeune empathe, il jetait de temps à autre des regards enflammés en direction du pilote. Heero captura son attention un instant, si bien que l'américain laissa glisser son pied le long de sa cheville remontant dans un mouvement lascif jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse pour s'égarer sur son entrejambe. L'adolescent sentit une chaleur l'envahir peu à peu, son sang bouillir dans ses veines, perdre le contrôle de son esprit. Il attrapa bien vite le pied aventurier pour le poser à terre, calmant ses ardeurs. 

.

**Come**** on leave me breathless**   
Laisse-moi hors d'haleine 

.

C'est alors que Duo se leva dans un mouvement brusque et tendit une main tentatrice en sa direction. Heero releva son visage pour rencontrer celui du natté, il lui posa une question muette.   
  
- Danse avec moi .. Répondit Duo dans un souffle   
  
Le japonais pouvait ressentir l'hésitation dans son regard et l'inquiétude d'un refus. Malgré tout, il conservait une attitude assurée et dominatrice. Heero mit quelques minutes à répondre avant de saisir sa main, à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous. Duo attira le pilote contre lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille, voluptueux :   
  
- Tu ne le regretteras pas ..   
  
Il entraîna ensuite le brun sur la piste. L'américain pouvait sentir tous les regards se poser sur eux avec envie. Une lueur jalouse et impérieuse s'embrasa dans son regard passionné. Il lui avait appartenu dés leur première rencontre et il n'était pas prêt à le lâcher de ci tôt ! L'adolescent s'empara des mains si douces de son coéquipier pour les placer sur ses hanches déjà en mouvement. Heero rapprocha le pilote, le collant contre lui. Duo ferma un instant les yeux, transporté par cette sensation de plénitude et de sécurité. Enjôleur, il laissa glisser un doigt sur le torse athlétique du brun, le regardant avec intensité. 

.

**Tempt**** me, tease me**   
Incite-moi, taquine-moi 

.

Le natté se détacha lentement de l'emprise du pilote pour passer derrière lui. Il se colla dos contre lui, ondulant contre ses muscles tendus. Heero sentit une chaleur remonter le long de ses bras et de ses jambes, le rendant fiévreux. Duo se frotta avec sensualité contre le japonais, lui arrachant quelques soupirs de satisfaction. Il laissa s'égarer ses mains sur les fesses de son partenaire pour l'agacer, le taquiner. Heero échappa un hoquet de surprise à ce geste et attrapa les mains de l'américain pour les emprisonner derrière son dos. Duo se retrouva coller contre le brun, son corps entier pressé contre celui de son coéquipier, il attrapa alors le tee-shirt du pilote avec ses dents et mordit légèrement la peau sous le tissu. Heero relâcha aussitôt sa pression, se retournant face à lui. Duo esquissa un sourire mutin et l'adolescent se perdit sur les courbes grenat et charnues, scintillant à la lumière tamisée du lieu. Le brun sentait déjà ses sens réagir au contact du natté contre son corps et son souffle devenir haletant. 

.

**'Till I can't deny this**   
Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse pas nier 

.

Duo le regardait droit dans les yeux, fixement, enlaçant sa nuque tendrement. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur son cou et le haut de son dos, savourant ce contact charnel. Une lueur étrange éclairait ses prunelles aux reflets myrtilles. Heero était totalement hypnotisé par ce regard intense et mystérieux mais surtout par cet éclat déjà aperçu. L'américain avait cessé ses assauts et ne faisait plus que le fixer, baladant ses doigts sur son cou languissant. Il était tombé dans son propre piège. Ce baiser le hantait sans cesse, il avait tout fait pour éviter le japonais de la soirée, résister à la tentation, se préserver de la déception. Et il n'avait pas su résister. Malgré son apparente assurance et désinvolture, l'américain était déstabilisé. Déstabilisé par ce regard perçant aux doux reflets verglacés le regardant avec impassibilité et détermination. Heero l'intriguait, excitait sa curiosité, le tourmentait, attisait ses sens. Son contrôle et sa décence l'agaçaient, il avait envie de briser ce mur de certitudes et de retenue. Il avait envie de découvrir le vrai Heero, connaître ses failles et ses faiblesses. Son indifférence le blessait plus qu'aucun autre coup. Il l'aimait tout simplement. 

.

**Loving**** feeling**   
Ce sentiment d'amour 

.

Duo sentit soudain la main d'Heero le rapprocher d'avantage contre lui, dessinant les courbes de ses hanches avec volupté ; Sa jambe glisser délicatement entre les siennes et sa peau halée et luisante contre son corps bouillonnant. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux, un lien imperceptible. Le pilote esquissa un faible sourire et Duo tomba sous son charme, s'extasiant devant sa beauté angélique. Le pilote noua lentement ses doigts aux siens dans un mouvement lent et sinueux. Et c'est alors que l'adolescent sentit une chaleur incandescente s'enflammée violemment dans une partie ciblée de son anatomie. Heero ondulait contre lui, son corps tendu et provocateur, ses yeux incitaient le pêché et ses lèvres doucement recourbées donnaient envie au natté de l'embrasser avidement. Le brun se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure marquant comme une hésitation, un doute. Il se pencha lentement vers le pilote, inclinant la tête sur le côté. Il souffla légèrement sur les lèvres du natté, attisant son excitation. Duo ferma les yeux, fiévreux et attendit patiemment l'échange passionné mais rien ne vint. Il rouvrit les yeux un peu brusquement fixant le brun, incrédule. Heero esquissa un sourire, amusé. 

.

**Make**** me long for your kiss**   
Fais-moi désirer ardemment ton baiser 

.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard noir, vexé. Puisqu'il voulait jouer, il n'allait pas être déçu. Duo se retourna dans un mouvement lascif avant de se coller contre Heero, très prêt. Il referma les bras du pilote sur lui, retenant ses poignets entre ses points fermés. L'américain descendit au rythme de la musique contre le torse du brun, longeant ses formes étroitement, ondulant avec sensualité contre ses hanches musclées et se cambrant contre le pilote en lui arrachant des soupirs extatiques. Il remonta dans un mouvement circulaire des hanches, ciblant son action sur la partie sensible de l'anatomie de l'asiatique qu'il sentait réagir sous ses mouvements. Il se retourna de nouveau face au pilote qui le fixait ardemment, une lueur de désir s'enflammant dans un océan verglacé. Heero s'approcha vivement du pilote, voulant lui arracher un baiser. Duo se pencha vers l'arrière, évitant l'assaut.

.

**Go on, go on**   
Continue, continue 

.

Heero lui lança un regard embrasé. L'américain sentit soudain des doigt audacieux remonter le long de son dos et le presser contre lui, le soulevant légèrement. Heero s'empara de ses lèvres ardemment sous des murmures de satisfaction. Duo serra la nuque du pilote pour approfondir l'échange. Leur premier baiser. Il passa ses doigts dans les mèches indisciplinées du japonais, mordillant passionnément les lèvres de son partenaire. Quelques minutes après ils se séparèrent, haletant avant d'échanger un regard, un sourire et de s'embrasser de nouveau fougueusement. 

.

**Yeah come on**   
Ouais, allez 

.

Duo échappa un rire cristallin et volatile avant d'attraper la main d'Heero et de l'emmener jusqu'à la table où parlaient encore les trois pilotes. WuFei posa son regard sur les doigts enlacés des deux adolescents et sur leurs deux visages alternativement, un air ahuri empreint sur ses traits. Duo échappa une remarque avant de se retourner vers son compagnon. Une question silencieuse. Des regards échangés. Les deux pilotes se dirigèrent vers la sortie, saluant à peine leurs coéquipiers. Ils arpentèrent les rues silencieuses dans la nuit sans étoile. Duo ne prononça aucune parole, aucun mot échangé juste cette sensation de bien être l'envahissant pleinement. Heero caressa distraitement de l'index et du majeur le devant de la main du pilote tendrement enlacée. Le natté sentit sa peau s'hérisser sous ce contact charnel. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où aller, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire, ils voulaient juste être ensemble, unis. 

Les deux pilotes rentrèrent finalement dans leur planque attitrée, tâtonnant avec hésitation les murs obscurs de l'appartement ensommeillé. Duo se prit les pieds dans un objet égaré, Heero le rattrapa, le retenant contre lui, enlacé. L'américain sentit une rougeur inexplicable monter au niveau de ses joues. Il n'était pas encore habitué. L'adolescent resserra son emprise sur le corps fin et athlétique, collant son bassin contre lui. Duo attrapa vivement le cou du pilote pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui et lui prendre un baiser volé. Heero esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres avec plus d'ardeur et de conviction, il souleva le pilote contre lui, celui-ci encercla sa taille avec ses jambes. Il emmena l'américain jusqu'à son lit avant de lui murmurer doucement :   
  
- Attend moi là j'reviens ..   
  
Heero entra dans la salle de bain, restant immobile devant son reflet dans le miroir. Qu'allait-il se passer quand il retournerait dans la chambre ? C'était plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose. Il connaissait la réponse.. Impatient et inquiet, il avait peur. C'était la première fois. L'adolescent tourna le robinet d'arrivée d'eau, rassemblant de l'eau au creux de sa main, il s'éclaboussa le visage puis il retourna dans la chambre. Dans la pénombre, Heero distinguait la silhouette étendue de son bel ange assoupi. Duo s'était endormi lors du court instant où il l'avait abandonné. L'adolescent déposa sa veste à terre et s'avança vers son lit. Il s'allongea silencieusement aux côtés du pilote endormi, écoutant sa respiration régulière s'appesantir contre son épaule. Heero resta là dans l'obscurité, pensif.

.  
  


.

**And**** I can't lie**   
Je ne peux plus mentir   
A présent les dés sont jetés, je ne peux plus résister   
Tu m'obsèdes  
Tu me tourmentes   
Tes lèvres si douces me manquent déjà   
Je pourrais remuer ciel et terre rien que pour apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde l'éclat rieur de tes yeux améthystes   
Je ne pensais pas que tout irais si vite   
Je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais quelques chose pour moi   
Mise à part de l'amitié   
Agacement ?   
Intrigué ?   
Impatient ?

.

**From**** you I can not hide**   
Je ne peux pas me cacher de toi   
Je ne peux plus ignorer ce sentiment qui terrasse ma raison,   
Mes certitudes ..   
Mon entraînement s'est vu brisé le jour au j'ai aperçu le reflet de ton arme pointée sur moi   
Ton regard envoûtant   
Ton sourire doux mais cruel   
Ta natte indisciplinée   
Tes courbes enivrantes   
J'aime tout chez toi   
Tes défauts sont devenues qualités   
Ta présence me rassure   
Tes paroles me rendent paisibles   
Tu chasses tous mes doutes et inquiétudes   
Je t'aime pour cela 

.

**I've lost my will to try**   
J'ai perdu la volonté d'essayer   
C'est pas à défaut de m'y être efforcé   
J'ai tenté l'indifférence   
Conserver un masque protecteur   
J'ai essayer d'arrêter d'y penser   
De cesser d'y rêver   
En vain   
Ton image hante mon esprit inlassablement   
Ton nom résonne dans ma tête comme un appel   
Une porte de secours 

.

**Can't hide it**   
Je ne peux pas le cacher   
Je ne peux pas le démentir   
Je ne peux que répondre à tes baisers   
Avec ardeur et ferveur   
Passion et conviction   
Prisonnier de ton enchantement   
Geôlier de tes charmes   
Tu es le soleil de mes nuits sans étoiles   
Tu m'appartiens à présent   
Je t'aime 

.

**Can't fight it**   
Je ne peux pas le combattre   
Mon entraînement été censé me protéger de tout cela   
M'empêcher de penser, de vouloir, de ressentir   
De souffrir, d'être assujettis par mes désirs   
Shippai   
Tu es devenu le caprice de mon esprit   
Le souverain de mon coeur   
Alors pourquoi me torture-t-il autant ?   
Mais maintenant c'est fini   
Tu m'as accepté   
Tu es dans ce lit   
J'ai envie de te réveiller pour t'embrasser   
Encore et encore   
Je t'aime ce n'est pas si compliqué .. 

.

.  
  
Heero posa son regard sur l'adolescent ensommeillé à ses côtés. Il adorait le regarder dormir. Ses paupières closes et immobiles, son sourire tendre et insouciant, sa natte décoiffée, sa silhouette se creusant sous les plis du drap.   
  
Soudain deux iris le fixèrent avec curiosité et inquiétude puis soulagées et désireuses, elles s'embrasèrent sous le rayon de la lune.   
  
- Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda le natté   
  
Heero secoua la tête avec lenteur. Duo esquissa un sourire avant de s'exclamer :   
  
- Tant mieux ..

.

**So**** go on, go on**   
Alors continue, continue 

.

L'américain attira le pilote contre lui, l'embrassant fougueusement. Heero passa au-dessus de l'adolescent, déposant quelques baisers dans le creux de son cou. Celui-ci échappa quelques soupirs de satisfaction, caressant avec tendresse les mèches éparses de son amant. Heero ouvrit la chemise du pilote détachant les boutons un à un, il embrassa chaque centimètre carré de sa peau découverte. 

.

**Come**** on leave me breathless**   
Laisse-moi hors d'haleine 

.

Soudain dans un mouvement rapide, Duo renversa la situation, chevauchant fermement le brun étendu. Il arracha d'un geste vif son tee-shirt puis apposant ses lèvres contre son torse halé, il dessina des arabesques avec sa langue autour des muscles tendus de l'adolescent. Heero fut parcouru de frissons sous cette caresse voluptueuse. Le natté ondulait ses hanches contre celles du japonais, attisant son excitation. 

.

**Tempt**** me, tease me**   
Incite-moi, taquine-moi 

.

Arrivant au niveau de son jean, le natté détacha le bouton avec agilité avant de descendre la fermeture d'une lenteur excédante et d'envoyer le pantalon à l'autre bout de la chambre. Duo prit appuis sur les cuisses de son partenaire puis ôta peu à peu le boxer tendu par l'excitation. Il libéra le désir impérieux sous ses yeux avides de sensations avant de le caresser sur sa longueur. Heero se cambra sous ce contact, échappant des gémissements extatiques. Duo lui impliqua un mouvement de va et vient de sa main, emprisonnant les lèvres de l'asiatique pour un baiser passionné. Puis revenant à l'objet de son attention, le natté enveloppa de ses lèvres dilatées le désir glorieux du pilote avant de débuter un mouvement saccadé. Le japonais resserra sa prise sur les draps, transporté par l'extase. 

.

**'Till I can't deny this**   
Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse pas nier 

.

Heero relâcha alors son plaisir entre les lèvres expertes du pilote, un sourire extatique au coin des lèvres. Il attira alors le natté jusqu'à lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres fiévreusement, le souffle hardant. Duo s'étendit sur le pilote, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Heero inversa leur position et plaqua son amant contre le matelas, il entreprit de poursuivre son exploration. Fatigué d'attendre et de tout évidence impatient, il arracha la chemise d'un geste violent avant de déposer des baisers papillons sur le torse de l'adolescent.

.

**Loving**** feeling**   
Ce sentiment d'amour 

.

Caressant sa peau claire et laiteuse du bout des doigts, il titilla quelques instants les boutons de chair rosie. Duo poussa des soupirs, des murmures, des gémissements ... Heero fit glisser la ceinture du pilote sous ses doigts, soulevant ses hanches de l'autre main. Il passa ensuite la lanière de cuir sous le cou du pilote pour lui prendre un baiser voler. Excité par le volume qu'il sentait augmenter contre sa cuisse, il déboutonna le jean rapidement avant de s'en débarrasser tout aussi vite. Il ôta le boxer de son compagnon dévoilant l'excitation extrême du pilote. Heero esquissa un sourire avant de s'emparer avidement du désir bouillonnant. Il passa sa langue sur l'extrémité, arrachant des soupirs à l'adolescent et l'accueillit entièrement dans sa bouche, le brun lui impliqua un mouvement de va-et-vient irrégulier. Duo se sentit soudain fiévreux, envahit par une vague de délices impétueux, il empoigna fermement les épaules de son partenaire, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau fruitée. Le natté relâcha ensuite toute son extase et ravissement entre les lèvres désireuses du japonais. Duo reporta son attention sur un détail attirant sa curiosité, rapprochant 01 de lui en encerclant sa taille avec ses jambes. Il fixa un instant le graphisme dessiné sur l'omoplate de son amant. Un symbole. Il caressa doucement les contours du signe afin de l'identifier. Le natté murmura dans un souffle :   
  
- Eien, Eternité ..   
  
Il esquissa un sourire, totalement charmé par ce graphisme aussi petit soit il. L'adolescent embrassa avidement le pilote, hypnotis 

.

**Make**** me long for your kiss**   
Fais-moi désirer ardemment ton baiser 

.

Duo resserra ses jambes contre le dos de son partenaire tout en prenant possession de sa bouche, mêlant sa langue à celle du brun pour une danse enflammée et ardente. Le pilote sentit soudain l'excitation du japonais se préciser de plus en plus. Celui-ci se redressa, attirant le natté contre lui, Duo nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule. Heero caressa les lèvres de l'américain avant de les entrouvrir et d'introduire ses doigts à l'intérieur. Le natté les humidifia lentement puis l'adolescent déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'entrer un de ses doigts élancés dans l'intimité du pilote fiévreux. 

.

**Go on, go on**   
Continue, continue 

.

Heero sentit les mains du natté se crisper contre son dos, il lui murmura quelques mots rassurant à l'oreille, le détendant avec patience. La douleur fut bientôt remplacée par l'envie et l'excitation. L'américain échappa quelques soupirs de plaisir, murmurant le prénom de son amant dans une litanie perpétuelle. Heero introduisit un second doigt en l'adolescent, il sentit 02 se cambrer sous cette intrusion puis remuer peu à peu. Il passa sa main sur le dos du pilote avant de l'allonger sur le lit, face à lui. 01 fit remonter sa main le long de sa jambe, caressant sa cheville et sa cuisse voluptueusement, responsable de ses frissons. Il releva les jambes du pilote avant de retirer un à un ses doigts. Duo échappa un soupir de frustration. 

.

**Yeah come on**   
Ouais, allez 

.

Mais bien vite éteint par l'entrée de quelque chose de plus puissant. Duo relâcha sa tète vers l'arrière déjà fiévreux. Heero approfondit son emprise sur le pilote plusieurs fois avant de s'activer lentement dans un mouvement irrégulier et langoureux. Le brun sentit une goutte de sueur descendre sur son front, le long de son nez et poursuivre sur ses lèvres et son menton. Ses sens s'embrasaient dans une exaltation, confuse de sensations passionnées et ferventes. Duo se sentait totalement ailleurs, transporté par-delà les cieux enchanteurs. 

.

**So go on, go on**   
Alors continue, continue 

.

Heero poursuivit son ascension enrichissante, accélérant ses coups de reins et murmurant indistinctement des paroles dans sa langue natale. Duo se cambra d'avantage, accueillant encore plus le pilote en lui, il ondula sous les actions exploratrices de son amant. L'adolescent planta une nouvelle fois ses ongles dans ses épaules musclées, faisant ressortir parfois quelques gouttes de sang. 

.

**Come**** on leave me breathless**   
Laisse-moi hors d'haleine 

.

Le japonais embrassa langoureusement son amant, arrêtant un instant de le déflorer. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres dilatées de son coéquipier qui soupirait en sentant le pilote immobile en lui. 01 captura un instant un coin de ses lèvres avant de parcourir sa bouche avec ferveur. Sentant qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps en restant immobile, il reprit son va-et-vient plus vivement encore. Duo échappa un hoquet de surprise, avant de replonger dans une fièvre libertine. 

.

**So go on, go on**   
Alors continue, continue 

.

Heero sentait ses forces s'amoindrir, son front perler de sueur et sa vue diminuer comme voilée par un nuage de plaisir. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un, un même esprit un même sentiment. Heero posa son regard sur l'ange rendu impur par ses assauts mais conservant son insouciance et sa fragilité. Il se perdit un instant sur les courbes de ses hanches ondulantes. Le japonais se sentait à la limite de l'inconscience, il était totalement comblé, la respiration saccadée, le souffle haletant, l'esprit embrumé.

.

**Come**** on leave me breathless**   
Laisse-moi hors d'haleine 

.

L'adolescence ne put résister plus longtemps et relâcha son essence dans un flot de sensations vivifiantes et bienfaitrices. Il retomba entre les bras de son amant, éreinté, apaisé et libéré. Duo l'enlaça jalousement, voulant le conserver ainsi toute sa vie. Il caressa lentement ses mèches froides et humides, il apaisa son front fiévreux et décontenancé de ses baisers tendres et retraça son avenir entre les lignes de ses omoplates, redessinant tendrement son symbole d'éternité. 02 déposa sa marque au creux de son cou, baladant ses doigts sur sa colonne vertébrale. Heero se redressa lentement et murmura sensuellement à l'oreille de son amant, se remémorant une chanson que fredonnait souvent Duo.   
  
- J'ai un problème ... je sens bien que je t'aime   
  
Duo esquissa un sourire, amusé et heureux   
  
- J'ai un problème c'est que je t'aime aussi .. Murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser passionnément l'adolescent de tous ses soupirs.   
  
. 

.  
  
**Owari **-   
  
.  
.

Voilou c'est la fin de ce ti one shot ..   
  
Moi : Ah ça m'énerve j'ai horreur de finir comme ça ..   
Duo : Pourquoi ?   
Heero : les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres dilatées Moi z'aime beaucoup ..   
Moi : Je sais pas je trouve ça trop commun de finir par un lemon ..   
Duo : Et bien sur, tu n'as pas put résister à la tentation d'en mettre un alors y'a fallu que tu le case à tous prix ..   
Moi : Plains-toi ! Nan ms franchemt ça m'énerve .. En plus l'est trop nul..   
Heero : toujours béat Moi z'aime bien ..   
Duo : Mouai z'ai connu mieux ..   
Moi : t'es un éternel insatisfait tte façon ..   
A oui au fait, j'ai "emprunté " ..   
Duo : Cause tjs ..   
Moi : assomme Duo dc j'ai emprunté quelques paroles appartenant à d'autres chansons :   
- _Prisonnier de ton enchantement_ = Kyo, Comment te dire   
Et les dernières répliques .. _J'ai un problème_ de Johnny Halliday et Sylvie Vartant .. ti clin d'oeil à Shinhee et tite Frez - !!   
Voilou je crois que j'ai tout dis ..   
Duo : Nan ..   
Moi : Quoi encore ?   
Duo : reviews si ça vous dit .. Z'êtes vraiment pas obligé ..   
Moi : assommant une deuxième fois 02 Micii bcp d'avoir lu cette fic et jette un coup d'oeil à Duo z'inquiétez pas il va se remettre ..- 


End file.
